De Gustos y Sabores
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Todos sabían que adoraba los dulces pero nadie sabía que también disfrutaba de cosas muy amargas. Advertencias: Yaoi, lemon, Yullen.


¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí vuelvo con un one-shot algo extraño.

¿Por qué digo esto? Pues la verdad, pretendía que fuera un PWP (Porn Without Plot) pero como siempre, termino exagerando y yéndome al carajo con los monólogos. Quizás algunas cosas carezcan de sentido para ustedes, de todas formas yo le he encontrado el mío y de momento, me siento satisfecha.

**Advertencias:**

-Lemon. Quizás no tan gráfico como esperaba pero tiene su porno.

-Vocabulario soez, como siempre. Yullen sin insultos no es Yullen

-Monólogos y más monólogos. Si sólo querían porno sin sentido entonces mejor ni lean xD

-¿Ya dije que tenía porno?

**Disclaimer:** Nunca está demás decir que D. Gray Man y sus personajes son de la grandiosa Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**De gustos y Sabores**

**Capítulo Único**

**By: Zahaki**

Quien le conocía, sabía perfectamente que Allen Walker tenía gustos muy particulares a pesar de que no fuera precisamente una persona que se quejara con facilidad. Aún así, muchos sabían que el adorable adolescente disfrutaba de los dulces más que cualquier otra cosa, sobre todo si estos, eran preparados cariñosamente por _Jeryy-san_.

El sentir las diferentes sustancias de diferentes texturas deslizarse por su lengua, llenando su paladar con sabores únicos, era una tarea en la que se esmeraba cuando tenía la oportunidad y ninguna misión se oponía; por eso, los degustaba con deleite como si fuesen los últimos. El dulce alegraba su humor.

Era alguien muy serio cuando de trabajo se trataba o incluso en las relaciones que establecía con las personas, pero lo cierto era que a la hora de comer, adoptaba la efusividad de un niño muy pequeño. Sus amigos sonreían ante estas reacciones sin poder hacer demasiado por reprimirlo, puesto a que era algo que a cualquiera contagiaba.

El ver al albino devorar los montones de comida con tal gusto era un espectáculo muy conocido por la comunidad de la _Orden Oscura_ y que por más tiempo que pasara, nunca dejaba de ser sorprendente. Sus modales a la hora de agradecer, las expresiones de alegría y sobre todo la velocidad en limpiar la mesa. Nadie podía apartar la mirada del albino por diferentes razones.

"_Un muchacho muy energético",_ pensaban los de mayor edad que observaban a la distancia, expectantes en ver qué será del hombre del mañana. Cubiertas de chocolate, sirope de fresa, mantecado o incluso un caramelo. Cualquiera o combinados. Apostaban entre ellos _qué_ preferiría el joven exorcista para ese día, mas todo aquello no recaía mayor importancia en el menor. No era exigente.

Era lo que muchos pensarían.

Ahora; muy contrario a los que le habían visto en el almuerzo, se encontraba estremeciéndose con punzantes caricias. En su lengua no quedaban rastros de aquellos numerosos _dangos_ con los que acompañó su pollo y mucho menos ese delicioso pastel de fresa que Link no pudo terminar. Un sabor a verdura agridulce se frotó contra su _aún_ inexperto músculo. Ése que a pesar de los frecuentes encuentros furtivos, no se terminaba de acostumbrar a la actividad a la que era sometido.

No le agradaban demasiado las verduras y aunque el que ahora tomaba posesión de su cuerpo destilara un ligero olor a sudor y su boca aún conservara el sabor de su cena, lo ignoró mientras se aferraba con fuerza a sus negros cabellos, aceptando todo lo que pudiera obtener de ese insondable ente.

Su boca era forzada a abrirse más de lo que su mandíbula podía permitirle y por ende, haciendo que los quejidos cobraran volumen muriendo en la boca ajena. El otro movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, inspeccionado en su cavidad, arrastrando su lengua con exquisitez por cada rincón. Le era incómoda la posición en la que su estatura era una clara desventaja, pero no dolía, por lo que simplemente atinó a corresponder con todas sus fuerzas enrocando su lengua en la contraria sin poder—de nuevo—ganar la batalla.

Gimió al sentirse chocar contra la pared y rendido a la fuerza del otro se apoyó en la misma, obligándose a mantenerse de pie, reprimiendo el deseo de dejarse guiar como siempre. De bocas unidas, respiraciones agitadas y combinadas se escuchaban jadeos ahogados de su garganta, sucumbiendo con variados matices de reacciones cada vez que el asiático tocaba puntos particulares de su cuerpo.

Kanda se separó y le contempló brevemente. Los ojos plateados estaban nublados por la conmoción y eso le impidió definir la expresión del mayor aunque bien sabía que ni siquiera se había agitado un poco. Siempre era así. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras buscaba la forma de recuperar un poco de control, entrecerrando los ojos y pegando por completo la cabeza a la pared.

Las manos fuertes y llagosas del samurái se deslizaron por debajo de su camisa y el frío del contacto le hizo estremecerse inusitadamente. Le escuchó resoplar una risilla pero aún así, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, prefería concentrarse en aquellas extremidades que firmemente contorneaban la mitad baja de su espalda para luego aferrarse con fuerza desconsiderada a la misma.

Se quejó en silencio, como muchas veces anteriores lo había hecho. Las muecas de dolor era algo que había aprendido a disfrazar con un velo de satisfacción que para irritación del mayor, terminaba siendo _especialmente_ rudo en esas ocasiones. _¿O quizás eran ideas suyas?_ Nunca comprendió a Kanda y dudaba que algún día llegara a hacerlo, pero lo que sí había entendido era que el otro conseguía placer maltratándolo y él había aprendido a encontrarle el gusto a recibirlo.

Puede que muchos le tacharan de masoquista. No sabría decirlo con certeza. Siempre terminaba buscando más de ese juego sin recompensas a pesar del doloroso proceso que tenía que enfrentar consigo mismo al terminar. Quizás los dedos de Kanda escudriñando y marcando su piel eran un factor determinante que siempre le hacía olvidar lo dolorosamente placentera que era su _relación_. Aunque en ese punto, no sabía si debía catalogarla así.

No había nada qué decir, nada qué exigir ni siquiera; y a pesar de que en su cabeza hubiera miles preguntas que jamás serían contestadas, prefería formar parte de ese tablero en el cual la mayoría de sus piezas habían caído bajo la espada del implacable _rey negro_.

Jaló el cabello del mayor en un acto que ni él mismo entendió. El otro se separó algunos centímetros vociferando algunos insultos por lo bajo mientras le veía furiosamente pero suponía que era una simple costumbre, así era su forma de tratarse después de todo. Sonrió. Pese a sí mismo, a lo contrariado de sus pensamientos, a sus dudas y sobre todo, a sus nostalgias. Sonrió como el alegre arlequín que interpretaba, el que ahora mostraba un acto para ese _rey_.

Fue un idiota al creer que tendría alguna posibilidad de ser rival para ese rey. Un rey que ha sido degradado a bufón y que apuesta a la derrota, no es más una diversión efímera a cambio de un sustento mental al conservar un título. Sólo un título y nada más. No esperaba reconocimiento ni correspondencia, lo entendió antes de empezar.

—Estás muy distraído, Moyashi—dijo el otro deslizando su labios por su cuello haciéndole estremecerse nuevamente. Dejó escapar un tenue suspiro concentrándose en la línea de besos que marcaba el moreno en la poca piel expuesta, en el cosquilleo que quedaba tras aquel delicado contacto.

¿Acaso valía la pena estar así? Puede que no, pero él cambiaría su existencia por alargar momentos como ese, momentos en los que se le otorgaba algo que al fin le pertenecía. Más de una vez se planteó en abandonar ese juego antes de quedarse sin _peones,_ pero el sólo escuchar esa voz susurrando cosas inentendibles en su oído le hacía perder la cordura. No podía abandonar el escenario sin terminar su acto.

Nunca obtendría un genuino beneficio y eso fue algo de lo que se encargó de recordarse muy bien. Lo que le proporcionaban no se acercaba a sus sentimientos, pero al menos, el odio y la lujuria de Kanda eran sólo suyos…

—Y tú demasiado conversador, Bakanda.

—Tsk.

Un ligero intercambio de palabras para que la ropa comenzara a salir de sus cuerpos, cediendo con soltura en el suyo y tomando la iniciativa de dejar al otro en iguales condiciones (aunque no fuese la costumbre). La mortecina luz de la luna a través del vitral los expuso a ambos, siendo el suyo dominado por el del moreno tanto por su ventajosa posición como por sus características morfológicas y como siempre, sus ojos se perdían en el cuerpo desnudo de Kanda.

Las acciones del oriental eran mucho más controladas de lo que recordaba. De esos febriles primeros encuentros en lo que el arrebato ganaba terreno y la imprudencia casi trae desastrosas consecuencias, ya no quedaba nada. Su inexperiencia ya no era tan obvia; aún así, había una ridícula timidez, una casi infantil en ciertas situaciones y el japonés sabía aprovecharse de ella. Las primeras veces se obligaba a cerrar los ojos para no contemplar el rostro deformado de Kanda debido al placer que le brindaba con su cuerpo, mas ahora se dedicaba a grabar todas las reacciones que provocaba. Atesorando lo poco que podía conseguir de esas batallas.

Se aferró a la nuca del mayor mientras iniciaba un nuevo beso, uno menos intenso que el anterior; y mordiendo su labio aprovechó para valerse de su conocida flexibilidad y enroscar las piernas alrededor de la cintura del oriental, que sorprendido y desconcertado le vio con ceja alzada por unos instantes ante la inesperada acción.

— ¿No te gusta esta posición? — Preguntó con tono casual a pesar de que su vergüenza había avivado el color de sus mejillas— Tenía curiosidad por hacerlo de pie—agregó de manera insinuante mientras acercaba sus caderas encerrando entre ambos vientres su propio miembro. Era tan cálido…

—Estás inusualmente cooperativo—le respondió recuperando sus facciones estoicas—. Quién diría que un enano idiota fuera tan lujurioso ¿No tienes un poco de vergüenza? —inquirió el asiático entre la burla y la fingida sorpresa a pesar de que sus labios ligeramente torcidos indicaban que le gustaba ese _Moyashi._

— ¿Estamos para esas tonterías a estas alturas?

Le escuchó reír entre dientes—Tienes razón. Es una tontería.

Volvió a sonreír aunque no tenía motivos ni ganas de hacerlo. Era una situación en la que su cuerpo respondía en defensa arrojando sobre sus facciones un velo que cubría sus aflicciones. Reprimió el negar ante la anunciada ansiedad y sensación de vacío. Debía conformarse aunque añorara muchas cosas. Su cuerpo disfrutaba ¿no? Y él ya se había desprendido desde el inicio de las piezas apostadas sabiéndose perdedor.

—Tsk. Deja de reír. Es irritante.

—Perdón por intentar disfrutar de tus buenos tratos.

— ¿Insinúas que te cuesta disfrutarlo? Pues tus gemidos dicen lo contrario.

—Por algo sigo viniendo. Así que siéntete libre de levantar aún más tu ego.

_Por supuesto que lo disfrutaba, porque era Kanda…_

Sintió las manos del otro deslizarse por sus muslos con calma; y él afirmó el enlace de sus piernas junto al de sus brazos por alrededor del cuello del otro. Kanda se abrió paso entre sus muslos acariciando cerca de la zona, ascendiendo y descendiendo sin demostrarse impaciente. Allen no supo cómo interpretarlo pero se abrazó aún más tan sólo esperando.

Se sentía ligeramente desconcertado. Kanda siempre llevaba la delantera en las acciones y era allí cuando nuevas piezas pasaban a sus dominios. No obstante, la torre de sus resoluciones le cuidaba fielmente, no tenía derecho a quejarse. No tenía derecho de pedirle al mayor que le acariciara más, que enterrara los dedos en sus cabellos mientras devoraba sus labios como estaba acostumbrado, que le masturbara; o que incluso cuando terminara, besara su frente, aunque en ocasiones cuando luchaba por no notarse demasiado necesitado, estuvo a punto de suplicar un gesto así.

Su silencioso acuerdo no cubría nada de eso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza enterrando la cabeza en el hombro del otro.

—Hoy tienes más tiempo. ¿No es así?

Tardó más de lo normal en conectar los cables de su cerebro para atender a la pregunta de Kanda. Alzó lentamente la mirada en petición de una explicación más certera y el mayor entendió de inmediato.

—Escuché que el Inspector bastardo no dormirá atendiendo al cabrón de Lvellie.

—Oh, Link—recordó ignorando el vocabulario—. Sí, algo me dijo pero no entró en detalles. Así que no estoy realmente seguro—admitió casualmente dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo en el hombro, aprovechando la oportunidad de acurrucarse antes de unirse.

Sintió que le alzaron sutilmente por la barbilla y los labios de Kanda le acariciaron superficialmente antes de obligarle a abrir la boca con su lengua. Pocos instantes duró ese beso, y como todos los anteriores, tuvo que esforzarse en seguirlo. El contacto se rompió y de nuevo, esa ansiedad le abordó queriendo como siempre mas de esos gestos que no hacían más que llenar fugazmente una necesidad que jamás será satisfecha.

—Eres un idiota—le reprochó. Allen parpadeó un tanto atontado por el beso y por el reclamo—. Debes estar más atento a los horarios de tu niñera. Ahora será más difícil continuar con _esto_.

—"_Oh, claro. Era por 'esto'…"_—pensó encogiéndose ligeramente.

Pronto un dedo de Kanda escudriñaba su entrada, no. Estaba literalmente jugando con ella y la verdad, eso comenzaba a impacientarle. Le era vergonzoso como se deslizaba a lo largo de sus nalgas para luego volver a tocar de esa manera alrededor del orificio sin adentrarse. Resopló sin poder evitarlo.

— _Mhn._ ¿Impaciente por tenerla dentro? Estás hecho todo un pervertido, _Moyashi._

Se sonrojó furiosamente. Nunca podría acostumbrarse al grotesco vocabulario de ese bastardo. No tardó en responderle con una mirada reprobatoria pero el otro sólo siguió sonriendo ladinamente como si fuera una diversión que no pensaba negarse por más que le reclamara.

—Deja de jugar ¿quieres?

—_Tsk._ Y yo que pensaba ser amable hoy. No pones de tu parte, _Moyashi._

—Te recuerdo que mi nombre es Allen. Y por si ser amable te refieres a burlarte de mí, créeme que prefiero lo de siempre.

— ¿Tan acostumbrado a los golpes estás, enano masoquista?

—Míralo como quieras.

Le escuchó chasquear nuevamente pero contrario a lo que usualmente vendría, Kanda le aprisionó contra la pared con fuerza haciéndole quejarse por el golpe. Se mordió el labio inferior y entrecerró los ojos por el dolor, pero en cuanto pudo, enfocó nuevamente buscando al mayor y sólo se encogió en la pared un poco temeroso por la seriedad de éste. Allen no supo descifrar esa expresión. No sabía si se había irritado o cansado pero supo que la brusquedad volvería. Y de hecho, prefería que así fuese. Volvió a sonreír haciendo que el otro se notara más irascible y se presionara contra su cuerpo anulando el poco oxígeno que podía retener.

—K-Kanda…—intentó decirle que se ahogaba.

—Lo haremos a mi manera, _Moyashi._

Volvió a parpadear perdiendo por completo la voluntad de alejarle. ¿Acaso no siempre era así? ¿Eso no era lo que había estado esperando? Que fuese brusco como siempre y que le recordara a su cuerpo que la única manera de estar juntos, era mediante contactos carnales sin mayor sentido que el del puro e insano placer. Que le infringiera dolor y le recordara que eso era lo único que obtendría.

Abrió la boca para preguntar pero las palabras fueron suprimidas con la sensación del dedo de Kanda en su interior. No dolió, de hecho su cuerpo se estremeció por el agonizante desliz que le hizo olvidar por completo su línea de pensamientos.

_No dolía…_

No dolía. ¡¿Por qué no dolía?!

¡Debería doler! ¡Debería recordarle a su cuerpo, recordarse a sí mismo, que el _rey blanco_ cayó bajo la estrategia del _rey negro_!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kanda le trataba _así_?

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás perdiendo por completo la capacidad de hablar. De su garganta se escapaban quejidos roncos que se intensificaban cada vez que el dígito estimulaba sus paredes, abriéndose paso mientras sondeaba zonas sensibles, rasgaba y acariciaba en el proceso. Se sentía caer en la desesperación.

—_Mhn…_

Los nudillos de Kanda chocaban una y otra vez con el aro de su ano y más que doler sentía que pronto su cordura se iría muy lejos. Una humedad descendió desde su cuello hasta su pecho atrapando una de sus tetillas en una succión inmediata que no le dio oportunidad más que de gemir con más volumen del deseado. Entreabrió los ojos sintiendo la calidez de sus lágrimas acumuladas deslizándose lentamente y pudo ver el rostro del otro paseándose seductoramente por su torso.

¡Quería moverse, maldita sea! Quería tomar ese rostro con fuerza entre sus manos y besarle hasta el desfallecimiento, era una de las tantas necesidades que se obligaba a reprimir de vez en cuando. Llevó las manos a la extensión de cabellos y tomó algunas hebras acariciándolas con sus dedos para satisfacerse al menos en eso y no perderse por completo en el turbulento placer que Kanda le brindaba.

Negó con la cabeza ligeramente al no poder tener el control total de su cuerpo mientras que Kanda seguía estimulando con los dedos en su interior y con sus labios ahora su pecho semi-arqueado. Los gemidos comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes y se obligó a llevar una mano a su boca para amortiguarlos pero Kanda de inmediato la sostuvo de vuelta y la besó. Allen volvió a ignorarlo decidiendo solamente concentrarse en la desbordada lujuria a la que su cuerpo respondía.

—Escúchate—le susurró al oído cuando se incorporó—. Esto también te gusta ¿verdad?

_¡¿Qué si le gustaba?!_ Y aunque sabía que no había sido una pregunta, sus cuerdas vocales habían perdido la necesidad de articular frases coherentes y sólo gimió roncamente en respuesta. Su garganta se secó por los continuos jadeos.

—No eres del todo un masoquista.

Allen negó no queriendo escucharlo. Temiendo a dónde iba esa conversación y sobre todo a fallarse a sí mismo. Con sus piernas rodeando aún al oriental le acercó aún más para luego ir sobre su boca en una acción desesperada de enmudecerle. Kanda le recibió y comenzó a responder de inmediato mientras que con movimientos longitudinales se daba el tiempo de salir y volver a entrar con sus dedos.

Sentía su recto húmedo y pegajoso y supo que estaba respondiendo perfectamente al tacto. Al parecer, Kanda no tenía la intención de dejarle ir tan fácilmente. Se estremeció y se obligó a separarse para gemir con fuerza cuando el otro tocaba ese delirante punto en su interior. Negó con ímpetu sabiendo que si seguía así, terminaría muy pronto.

Se agitó con fuerza ante la insistencia de los dedos de Kanda rozando cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Su cabeza se siguió moviendo frenéticamente en una rotunda negación, oponiéndose a acabar así. Era un frote delirante que le hizo buscar apoyo clavando las uñas con fuerza en la espalda del otro. Le escuchó gruñir pero no por eso dejó de estimularle de esa manera tan desquiciante.

—B-basta…—logró articular preso del éxtasis.

— ¿Por qué? Se nota que lo disfrutas.

No quiso responder a lo obvio a sabiendas que estaban jugando con él. Claro que lo disfrutaba pero eso no era lo que quería en ese momento.

— ¡Deja de jugar y mételo de una maldita vez! —exigió sorprendiendo a ambos por el tono empleado.

El japonés le miró con rostro indescifrable, era una seriedad que no correspondía a sus anteriores expresiones. Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes y de inmediato comenzó a reprenderse por esa tontería, no dudaba en que haya apagado los ánimos del mayor. Deshizo un poco el agarre de sus piernas con la intención de bajarse pero contrario a lo que había interpretado, Kanda le haló por el flequillo delantero de su cabello para alzarle la cabeza.

Se quejó en voz baja viendo al otro con sólo un ojo por la ligera molestia. Aún no había una expresión que pudiera descifrar para responder como debía. No sabía si estaba molesto aunque eso sería lo natural, pero eso dejó de importarle ahora que su cabello peligraba, se lo terminaría arrancando si seguía alzándole de esa manera tan brusca. Abrió la boca para reclamar pero Kanda fue a su cuello subiendo lentamente con su lengua hasta sus labios que delineó con desesperante calma. Allen suspiro cerrando de nuevo los ojos y olvidando el reclamo. Maldito fetiche masoquista que se había apoderado de él.

—Como jodes, maldito enano.

Sonrió al no sentir reproche en aquellas palabras por lo que prefirió quedarse quieto y no comentar más de lo necesario. De cualquier forma, ese día había roto varias cláusulas del silencioso contrato.

Su espalda comenzó a tensarse y sus piernas se estiraron a todo lo que pudieron al sentir la repentina intromisión. Era una costumbre que había adquirido a pesar de que el dolor ya lo había olvidado hacía mucho. Abrió de nuevo la boca para atrapar más oxígeno mientras Kanda se aferraba a su cintura para sostenerle y entrar con firmeza.

Definitivamente los dedos no se comparaban y aunque hicieran el trabajo más sencillo, prefería _eso_. El sentir su cuerpo recibiendo a Kanda le otorgaba una satisfacción que jamás comprendería, el temblor de sus extremidades, las ligeras convulsiones, para él siempre era algo que sólo podía percibir de ese malnacido. Inclinó la espalda hacia atrás apoyando sólo los hombros y la nuca contra la pared, dejando que su miembro (notablemente erecto) cayera pesadamente sobre su vientre manchándole de líquido pre eyaculatorio y así, facilitando la tarea de unirse al mayor completamente. Tembló para luego respirar por la boca y obligarse a relajarse.

Para su satisfacción, le escuchó sisear. Esos eran los detalles de los que tanto se enaltecía, el saberse provocador de un Kanda que sólo él conocía. Su rostro era algo de lo que Allen ahora no podía apartar la mirada. Veía embelesado como el mayor apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula y sus facciones se endurecían ligeramente. Le vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza como si necesitara mucha concentración, el albino no lo entendió pero el pensamiento le hizo reír descontroladamente.

— ¡No te rías, maldita sea!

— ¿Te da cosquillas en el pene _BaKanda_? —preguntó enarcando una ceja con gesto divertido.

—Cállate—dijo el otro dando una fuerte embestida

—_Arg._ Idiota…—susurró estremeciéndose prolongadamente—Eso duele…

—_Tsk._ Creí que te gustaba el dolor.

Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada algo indignado. Pese a lo que su compañero dijera, desde un principio esperaba algo de dolor y por un momento se había olvidado de eso. Se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta de que de nuevo, su debilidad salía a flote en esos momentos. Ese era el efecto del maldito idiota, le hacía olvidarse de todo.

Sin previo aviso, Kanda había comenzado a moverse con lentitud y él correspondió siguiéndole. Sus piernas ya no estaban enroscadas pero sus brazos al cuello del otro, sí, por lo que afirmando el agarre comenzó a mover sus caderas acoplándose al ritmo tranquilo con el que el otro había comenzado. Ascendió y descendió lentamente sin poder evitar jadear por la fricción tanto en su interior como el de ambos vientres sobre su miembro.

Kanda no emitió sonido alguno pero sus expresiones eran totalmente fascinantes y desearía realmente ser el único que pudiera verlas. No obstante, no estaba seguro de que eso fuese cierto o de que incluso, duraría por algún tiempo. Se aferró con más fuerza e inconscientemente aumentó el ritmo obligando al otro a seguirle aunque no se opuso demasiado.

Se mordió el labio sintiendo el miembro del otro rozar su próstata y aunque no tenía idea de qué diablos era eso, sólo sabía que se volvía loco cuando ocurría. Le escuchó resoplar algo parecido a una risilla y supo que fue de satisfacción al encontrar el punto. No sabía si ese idiota le gustaba complacerlo, pero a veces sus expresiones le confundían lo suficiente como para tenerle días perdidos en sus pensamientos repitiendo una y otra vez la escena en su cabeza sin llegar a entenderla. Por eso, decidió ignorar cualquier indicio si quería continuar con esto.

Pronto no pudo seguirse moviendo ya que el asiático había tomado todo el control deslizándose hacia afuera casi por completo para volver a entrar de un empujón, arrancándole gemidos más sonoros con cada estocada. Sus extremidades dejaron de responderle y se limitó a dejar que el otro se agitara una y otra vez contra su cuerpo haciendo que su espalda se deslizara de arriba abajo por la fría pared.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó anunciándose el clímax mas el moreno no se lo permitió. Emitió un sonido de decepción cuando Kanda salió de él sin avisarle, le buscó con la mirada un poco desconcertado y extrañado.

—P-pero si aún no-

—_Tsk._ ¿Acaso crees que me dejarás así? —dijo el otro mostrándole su erección sin pudor haciéndole sonrojarse estúpidamente— No en esta vida, _Moyashi._

Hubiera deseado una explicación más sutil. Kanda era una persona completamente detallada en ese aspecto y a veces se preguntaba cómo no se le había quemado el rostro con todas esas obscenidades a la hora de hablar y actuar. No obstante, tuvo que verse obligado a desechar el pensamiento cuando sintió que lo giraban teniendo que apoyarse en la pared.

— ¡¿Pero qué-?!

Iba a reclamar y a golpearle si era preciso, pero rápidamente se olvidó de su molestia. Kanda se recargó contra su espalda. Podía sentir sus músculos bien formados acoplándose a la curvatura que esa odiosa posición le confería. La temperatura volvió a subirle a niveles alarmantes, el sudor de ambos entremezclándose le dio una sensación placentera que le hizo removerse al tacto, pero nada de eso se comparaba a su profunda voz acariciando la hélix de su oreja cuando le susurraba. Se estremeció de nuevo y se reprendió por su maldita debilidad a esas acciones.

—Aprietas delicioso cuando tienes más control de tu cuerpo.

Más que indignarse por el comentario, se sintió ridículamente halagado avergonzándose a sí mismo por sus pensamientos. ¡¿Y cómo no hacerlo?! Eso era más de lo que podía esperar de un asocial temperamental como ese idiota. Quiso mirar sobre su hombro buscando al mayor pero éste sólo besó su espalda antes de alejarse para dejar descansar una mano pesadamente sobre ésta obligándole a inclinarse pronunciadamente. De no haber tenido una pared, hubiera tocado el suelo, eso era seguro. No le gustaba esa posición, se suponía que le gustaba ver a Kanda y así tenía nulas posibilidades de hacerlo.

Hizo un ruido ronco con la garganta por la pronta penetración, Kanda no había esperado para moverse rápidamente. Recargó la cabeza contra la pared sintiendo los golpes de la pelvis de Kanda chocar estridentemente contra su trasero. Su respiración se agitó rápidamente.

Nunca se había esperado eso. Las corrientes que recorrían su espina dorsal no se comparaban a las que le brindaban las demás posiciones. Era mucho más profundo, Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y temeroso de no soportarlo, clavó las uñas en la pared para sostenerse y se mordió los labios con fuerza. El cabello de Kanda aleteaba en su espalda con cada choque, agregándole más espasmos y sensaciones a su cuerpo. Sentía las uñas del otro traspasando la piel de su cintura y más que reclamarle, quería más; y casi era una súplica con cada gemido que expulsaba. Comenzó a contraer involuntariamente su interior al anunciar su final.

—_Uhm… Moyashi_.

Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza. No quería que le llamaran de esa manera aunque, no, más que eso, no quería que lo llamara con ese tono tan suave e indescifrable. Negó una y otra vez y aunque Kanda no volvió a llamarle, sentía que ya de su tablero no quedaba absolutamente nada más que la espera de su sentencia.

Había caído su ejército y la guillotina estaba frente a él.

_Jaque Mate_

De un fuerte espasmo que casi le hizo caerse de bruces, dejó que su semilla saliera salpicando su vientre y la pared mientras que Kanda se abrazaba con fuerza a su espalda. Al poco tiempo, sintió el líquido caliente llenarle hasta derramarse y escurrirse por sus muslos. Incapaz de sostenerse, se dejó caer pero el otro le sostuvo para deslizarse lentamente hasta el suelo aún aferrado a su cuerpo.

Allen quiso ignorar ese posesivo abrazo, obligando a su mente a mantenerse fría y a no malinterpretarlo. Era un gesto que el desfogue provocaba, no significaba nada. Bajó la cabeza y se abrazó a los brazos de Kanda que aún seguían alrededor de su torso para prolongar eso un poco más, un pequeño capricho no debía alterar las reglas del juego. Se permitió respirar a profundidad, acompasando su respiración y sintiendo la de Kanda acariciar su cuello mientras éste apoyaba la frente contra su cabeza.

No dijeron nada más hasta que el azabache mucho más recuperado salió de él con cuidado y le dejó en el piso. Allen le buscó con la mirada un poco aletargado por la actividad pero sólo le vio recogiendo las prendas abandonadas y organizando la habitación. Unos instantes después, se levantó con algo dificultad, siempre era así, pero con un poco de movimiento ya ni se notaría que había tenido sexo. Sin embargo, tendría que hacer una visita a las duchas para borrar el olor a sexo.

Suspiró derrotado comenzando a buscar sus ropas.

— ¿Ya te vas? —No pudo reprimir el gesto de confusión. Parpadeó un par de veces viéndole.

— ¿Quieres que me quede? ¿No será que perdiste tu osito de peluche y pretendes que lo reemplace?

—Eso sería más digno de ti y créeme que más de uno aquí piensa que tienes uno.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—_Tsk._ Tú empezaste—dijo el otro dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama—. Lo decía por tu niñera—dijo refiriéndose al primer comentario.

—Preferiría que cuando Link volviera me encontrara en la habitación.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Volvió a parpadear ahora viendo como el otro se giraba para darle la espalda. No entendía qué quería decir con eso, pero sabía desde el inicio que debía evadir cualquier cosa que pudiera ocasionar algún tipo de esperanza para él. Se encogió de hombros derrotado y terminó de vestirse en silencio. Kanda no se había dignado a verle más.

Se acercó para despedirse pero le vio con ojos cerrados respirando pausadamente. Siempre era lo mismo, se quedaba dormido antes de irse y ahora que lo recordaba, el oriental era uno de los que más madrugaba. Allen comprendió que él era quien interrumpía su jornada nocturna. Sonrió un poco satisfecho con su descubrimiento y apoyando su rodilla en la cama se acercó a besar los labios del otro de manera superficial.

—Kanda, te…—se mordió el labio reprimiendo el continuar con todas sus fuerzas. Jamás debía pronunciarlo y aunque ya era un perdedor, era preciso respetar los acuerdos. —Buenas noches, BaKanda—susurró colocando los labios contra su sien para incorporarse lentamente.

Ya había perdido el juego y hoy de nuevo, debía irse con tan sólo la satisfacción de haberse unido al huraño Yû Kanda. Sonrió con nostalgia dirigiéndose a la puerta de madera para cerrarla cuidadosamente tras de sí.

Allen Walker jamás lo entendería. Había escuchado demasiados conceptos del amor a lo largo de sus 16 años, variadas si incluía la opinión de su mentor, pero la mayoría de las personas concordaban en que era dulce y sublime. Innumerables veces se imaginó que le daría la misma satisfacción que con sus deliciosos aperitivos y aunque adoraba los dulces, terminó delirando por las amargas caricias de un samurái.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse suavemente. Fingió quedarse dormido y no entendía el por qué de esa extraña costumbre en hacerlo. Tras varios encuentros supo que algo no estaría bien, había sucumbido por el cuerpo del niñito pero ahora la necesidad era creciente e intolerable. Sensaciones nuevas e inentendibles, su raciocinio no era el mismo y su autocontrol ahora pendía de un delgado hilo cuando del pequeño imbécil se trataba.

Ese día como veces anteriores, fingió dormir mientras le escuchaba vestirse, quejarse en voz baja por el dolor e incluso hipar posiblemente conteniendo el llanto, llanto que sin quererlo, seguramente él provocaba. Apretó los dientes y tensó su cuerpo en la cama buscando la forma de encontrar una posición que le obligara a mantenerse en su lugar en vez de buscar al idiota que le pertenecía. Ese niño era suyo pese a lo que creyera de él y el pacto estaba más que sellado. Llevó el antebrazo a sus ojos.

—_Tsk._ Maldito idiota…

**Fin.**

* * *

Datos:

-El final realmente era hasta el POV de Allen pero tuve un incontrolable impulso de cerrar con Kanda.

-Como dije al inicio, esto pretendía ser un PWP, pero cuando comencé a escribir comenzaron a salir párrafos cada vez más emocionales y en un punto todo se fue en rumbo al suffering de Allen.

-Como último dato, no me siento tan a gusto escribiendo lemon, pero realmente necesitaba hacer algo para calmar mis ansias y posiblemente eso haya sido el detonante para esta barbaridad escrita.

Bueno, a pesar de todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Comentarios, críticas y otros, estaré encantada de respoderlo (corre a seguir escribiendo Capsule 7)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
